


warmth

by maddy_does (favefangirl)



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does
Summary: What happens the night after the fair.(16/12/2019)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Ballum Secret Santa 2020





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> part 1/2 of my secret santa gifts for [@totallyradioactive15](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/totallyradioactive15)
> 
> i really struggled with motivation, but i hope they enjoy it!

Lexi insists on taking the reindeer to bed with her. Both Ben and Lola huff a laugh but let her anyway, neither of them having enough energy left to argue what they both know would be a losing battle. She is entirely too like her dad in that respect. Ben volunteers to put her to bed, promising her a story if she goes and gets her pyjamas on and brushes her teeth quick. She squeals and runs upstairs to do just that as soon as they're back at the Beale's. Ben stays behind to chuckle at her antics. Lola excuses herself to order take out for her and Jay, leaving the two men alone together.

"So, has everything worked itself out with your dad, then?" Jay asks, leaning against the back of the armchair with his hands in his pockets.

Ben thinks of the unconvincing way Phil had agreed to let him handle Jack and hums. He's trying hard to trust his dad to be sensible about things, but experience tells him to exercise caution nonetheless. He also knows that if he doesn't get Jack dealt with soon, whatever promises his dad might have made will be quickly forgotten. A pang of guilt flares through him as he thinks of how Jack had been with Ricky and Amy at the fair, knowing how much it was going to hurt when they lost their dad, too. But his family comes first, always. Jay smiles and claps him on the shoulder as he goes into the kitchen, and Ben is left to stand there with the fear and anger threatening to eat him alive. His reverie is broken by the sound of Lexi calling him from upstairs, and he takes a deep breath before hurrying up to her.

She manages to get _two_ stories out of him, because he's a soft touch, and because things are so much more simple with her. As soon as she settles to sleep, the reindeer hooked under her arm because she can't bare to be separated from it for a moment which Callum will be chuffed about, he quietly leaves the room. He leaves the door ajar, and takes one last look at her peacefully sleeping, unable to stop himself from smiling. He scrubs a hand over his face as he goes back downstairs to where Jay and Lola are dishing out a Chinese. They offer him a plate, but he has better company to be keeping tonight than the two of them. He pulls on his coat and makes his way across the square.

"Alright?" Callum asks, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth as he enters the flat. 

"Yeah. My daughter is well on her way to becoming a master manipulator, though," he jokes with a shake of his head. Callum huffs a laugh as they walk back into the living room. Ben pauses in the doorway and points at the pile of neatly wrapped gifts on the table. "Are those...?"

Callum looks at where Ben is pointing and smiles, sheepishly. "The presents for Lexi, yeah. Sorry if I'm stepping on toes here, I just thought it'd save you a job, and we'd have more time together tonight?"

Ben can't help but smile at that. He shakes his head as he walks over to where Callum is getting them both a beer out of the fridge and grabs his hips. "You," he says around his grin, "Are the sweetest person in the world and I don't deserve you." Callum pulls a face and jerks his head back. Ben just shakes his head again and presses a light kiss to Callum's lips before pulling away to take his coat off.

He settles down onto the sofa with a groan realising for the first time just how exhausted he is. Trying to balance everything that's going on with his dad, with his business, making sure his family stay in the dark about what's going on - it's a full time job in and of itself. He leans back against the sofa, tilting his chin up and closing his eyes. He's holding onto the hope that when Jack is dealt with, everything might go back to normal, and he won't lose everything in the process. He's beginning to realise just how much he has to lose these days.

When Callum says his name and taps his leg, he merely half opens one eye. He sees Callum holding out a beer for him, so he manages to force himself back upright to take it from him. He groans as he goes as though this is the most laborious task he's ever been faced with, which makes Callum chuckle. As he reaches for the bottle, he notices a plaster wrapped around Callum's finger. He takes hold of Callum's wrist and raises his eyebrows.

"Oh," Callum blushes and looks away. "Bad paper cut."

Ben doesn't even try to stave off his answering grin at that. His boyfriend was in the army, he's seen war zones and some of the greatest human atrocities known to man, and yet he still reaches for the first aid kit over a paper cut. Ben shakes his head, pulls Callum's hand to him, and presses a gentle kiss to his plastered finger. Callum smiles at him softly and winks.

"You're amazing," Ben tells him as he settles down on the sofa next to him. Ben takes no time to wrap his body around Callum's, taking a long gulp of his beer, and letting the quiet and soft light wash over him. He likes it here, in this flat, with Callum. Things are peaceful and good.

"You too," Callum replies, pressing a kiss to the top of Ben's head. Ben settles into his chest, getting comfy and closing his eyes, rejoicing at the feeling of safety he gets in Callum's arms and how his dad seems a million miles away right now. Callum gently runs his fingers through Ben's hair, shifting slightly to get more comfortable, and though Ben would deny it to his dying death, he purrs under the attentions. "Although," Callum says, and Ben can hear the grin in his voice, "I cut the other side of my finger."

Ben jolts up. "Oh for f-"

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was supposed to be funny. the ending was not funny. :/.
> 
> anyway, if you wanna leave a comment or a kudos they're much appreciated! especially let me know if there's something you think i forgot to tag! i'm really not sure about the rating?
> 
> i'm taking prompts! if you're interested please drop the prompt in the comments below. if you do send a prompt be prepared for me to take fifty years to fill it because school is so hard (or, i guess, uni now, lol), but i promise i'll try! come say hi on tumblr: [@maddy-does](https://maddy-does.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading, have a wonderful existence.


End file.
